Lust and Dreams
by brookez09
Summary: Marauders Era: SBRL. Sirius and Remus are hiding feelings they share for each other. Will they ever admit secret lust and dreams? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction! Please review :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did oh so much ;)  
**

_Two bodies lay, intertwined on a four poster bed, frantically removing articles of clothing. _

_The black haired boy was tenderly kissing the other boy's neck as his hands drifted down the boy's body and began rubbing and teasing his nipples until they became hard. The black haired boy then moved his gaze down the other boy's moonlit chest, leaving a trail of tender kisses and soft nibbles behind him._

_The light haired boy let a moan escape from his swollen lips as he felt the hot breath of his lover roll along his inner thigh. His was erection throbbing like mad. _

"_Sirius..."_

_The black haired boy smirked as he began rub the lighted haired boy's cock caressingly. Slowly he stroked his hand along the hardened member. The pale thin boy shivered with ecstasy to the touch. The raven haired Gryffindor bent his head down to kiss the head and started gently swirling his tongue, lapping up the pre-cum before taking the boy's full length into his mouth. The light haired boy let out a feral groan and jerked his hips upward, tingling from the sensation…_

Remus awoke with a start, supporting the biggest hard-on he's ever had.

His sheets were tangled and drenched in sweat.

This was the fourth dream he had like this about his best mate Sirius. It was really starting to worry him. How could he ever have these feelings for his best friend?

"Oi, Moony! You okay? Have another nightmare? You look like hell." asked a black haired boy sitting in the bed adjacent to Remus.

"Uh… yeah. I guess it's pretty close to full moon."

"Ah. Well. Better get ready. We're heading down to breakfast in a bit."

Remus then rolled out of bed, quickly got dressed in his robes, grabbed his book bag and followed his fellow Marauders down to the Great Hall without saying a word. He was still in a state of shock about the dream he just had.

**Next chapter coming up in a couple of days. I just need to fix one bit. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

"This class is such a bore," thought Sirius as he leaned back on the hind legs of his chair during Divination. The room was hot from the heat of June and the fire Professor Trelawney had blazing was casting a fog of perfume around the classroom- enough to make even the jumpiest student fall asleep with ease.

Sirius' eyes became droopy and his thoughts drifted away…

"_Okay class. Put away your cards. Please have your essays on the history of tarot reading ready for Monday and keep revising. OWLS are a week away!" shrilled Professor Trelawney as the class started filing out the door. She then walked over towards Sirius and Remus, who were still packing up their bags._

"_Mr. Black, before you go, I think you should practice a few more readings so you can fully comprehend the importance of the cards. I sense a Troll in your future if you don't begin to take this class seriously. Mr. Lupin, would you be so kind to stay behind and assist him please?"_

"_Of course Professor," replied Remus. _

"_Very good. I must go see Professor Dumbledore about a hexed Ouija board that keeps tells me my refrigerator is running and that I had better go and catch it," said the professor as she dreamily walked out of the classroom._

_The boys sat back down at their table. Sirius instantly became tense. The chance at being alone with Remus made his skin feel like fire and palms go all sweaty. Remus shuffled the cards and pushed the deck across the table towards his friend. Sirius reached out, slightly brushing his fingers across Remus' as he took the deck into his hands, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Let's review the 1-card spread," said Remus with a small smile, acknowledging the quick touch they just shared. "It's one of easiest ones to read, but it will probably be on the OWL. You just draw a card from the top." _

_Sirius did as instructed and drew a card. It showed Adam and Eve beneath a sun. Sirius definitely knew this one. "The Lovers" said Sirius, grinning at the irony._

"_Yes. What does it mean?"_

"_Passion, desire, sexual relationship, romance…" said Sirius, biting his lip. His breath began to shorten and his face turned even redder. He could feel Remus' foot slowly rubbing against his ankle underneath the table. _

"_Exactly," said Remus as he stood up from his chair and walked behind Sirius, placing his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders. "So, tell me Padfoot. What do you see in my future?" whispered Remus in a deep husky voice into Sirius' ear while gently rubbing his hands down the__animagus'_ _chest. Sirius gasped as he felt the werewolf's lips lightly touch his neck. _

"Sirius! Wake up you lousy git!" whispered James harshly. He was crouched down behind him, trying to keep hidden from the teacher.

"IMAWAKE!" yelled Sirius as he toppled forward on the front two legs of his chair, snapping out of his reverie. He looked around and realized class was still in session. Thankfully Professor Trelawney hadn't noticed him dozing off or his little outburst.

"Sirius, the party tonight is defiantly on. Everyone's meeting up in the Room of Requirement at 8 o'clock."

"Who did you invite?"

"Everyone in our year and above in Gryffindor, a bunch of Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs and Lily made me ask Snivellus and a few of his Slytherin mates," sighed James.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they have a good time. No party is complete without a little Truth or Dare Marauder-style." Sirius said with a wink and an evil smirk on his face.

James laughed and made his way back to his table to resume reading Lily's tarot while trying to avoid being caught out of his seat by Professor Trelawney.

Sirius quickly glanced over at Remus and started to blush. He rubbed the side of his neck where he could still feel the light kisses the werewolf gave him in his dream.


End file.
